


Please tell me that's not blood!

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri (hinted), College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Yandere Victor Nikiforov, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Otaku Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Yakuza Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Prompt: Yuuri is an otaku who is harassed at school, Viktor is a yakuza who decides to help him. Extra points if Viktor has a bat.





	Please tell me that's not blood!

**Author's Note:**

> Second story! ;D
> 
> To my readers, you can give me prompts if you want to! :D  
> You can found the spanish version [here!](https://www.wattpad.com/413825770-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-2-otaku-delincuente)

Katsuki Yuuri wasn't a lucky boy and he always had knew that.

He born as a sickly child. More than half of his life he spend it being sick for one or another reason. Therefore, he rarely attended school. So, he had to continue his studies with private tutors. His family were the only people he had really interacted.

The only way that Yuuri could distract himself from his loneliness was watching anime on TV or reading mangas, so he practically grew up being an otaku without anyone ever telling him that he would suffer for it later. That's why, when his health improved considerably, and he was able to attend high school, he quickly became the 'weird kid' of his group.

However, not everything was so bad in school. Almost everyone in his classroom were good guys. And when they made fun of him, they were simple jokes that eventually Yuuri learned that were also for everyone else. He wasn't the only one being teased. Even so, he never managed to establish any friendship beyond companionship.

But when he went to college, he was surprised that things were different, but in the sense that everything went worse.

Yuuri was concerned by the fact that a gang of three men, who he had no idea who they were, began to follow him after school until he almost reached his house, and, apparently, no one seemed to intend to help Yuuri. Those men had recognized Yuuri as a 'weak link' that would be a easy prey for whatever their intentions were.'

The first days they didn't do much than chase him through the school's corridors and make Yuuri felt intimidated, and unfortunately, they looked so dangerous that neither the teachers dared to stop them. After a week, they began to harass him with words, causing Yuuri to walk faster with fear and that made them had more fun stalking him. Things continued like that for a couple of weeks, until one fateful day the gang went further and took Yuuri's backpack to throw his things on the floor. Among his belongings there were some mangas.

"Oh, he is an otaku!" Said one of them, the one wearing dark glasses. He showed a triumphant smile, as if he had found a gold mine.

"I knew there was something wrong with him!" Said another, a brunet one, striking one of his palms with a fist, evidently preparing it to strike a blow. "We don't like disgusting otakus like you!"

At this point Yuuri was already shaking with fear, but he still tried to collect his things in a hurry and putting them back into the backpack. Because of the early persecution, they had moved considerably away from the university so Yuuri couldn't try to call for help. In additional, by that time of the afternoon, people didn't usually pass by that street. He was totally alone and at their mercy.

"Look, we aren't that bad..." The third one began to say, the blond one (Yuuri imagined that woud be the leader), walking slowly towards him and showing his teeth in a grimace that failed to pretend to be a friendly smile . "We'll give you three seconds to run... Three ... Two..." Yuuri didn't even have time to think about closing his backpack, and as he could and almost tripping, he got off the pavement and did what he was told. "...One."

Yuuri didn't need to look back to know that those men were close on his heels. And no matter how hard he tried to accelerate his pace, all what he got was his lungs to empty faster and beg him to stop for air, but that wasn't a viable option.

And when he least expected it, a hand pulled his backpack and made him fall face up on the street. Yuuri immediately felt the impact of legs against his fragile body as he contracted himself, trying protecting himself with his limbs. However, just a few seconds passed when the group suddenly stopped.

"It's him..." The brunet whispered in a trembling voice.

"What should we do?" Asked the one with the dark glasses.

"We continue with our business," The blond one told them. "Also, we aren't in his territory"

"Hey!" Yuuri heard a fourth male voice. It had to belong to the person for whom the other three had stopped. "Three against one is not a very fair fight, don't you think?"

Yuuri dared to open his eyelids and managed to distinguish, in a blurry way, a tall and imposing figure that seemed holding a bat on his hand... Yuuri took advantage of the fact that his abusers were ignoring him to look for his glasses and dry some tears. Then he could see a man in a tight black suit that highlighted his silver hair, pale complexion and his fierce blue eyes.

"This doesn't concern you." The blonde one replied trying to sound tough, but his voice wavered.

"Yes, you're right. I don't care." The silver-haired man showed a malicious smile, and Yuuri's heart almost stopped. The man was inhumanly handsome, which made a strange (but no less attractive) contrast to his playful voice. "But I think it's very cowardly to surround a single person who has no intention of fighting back. So, how about a fight agaisnt me? If you beat me, they can continue to bother him. But if I win, you will leave him alone forever." He held up the bat and directed it toward them, still smiling.

The leader of the gang looked at the man and then lowered his eyes to Yuuri, who startled and closed his eyes again and covered himself.

"It's not worth it. Let's go."

Yuuri soon heard several pairs of shoes moving away from him as another pair approached him.

"Are you okay?" Oh, it was the silver-haired man's voice, though this time it sounded close and worried for some reason.

Yuuri opened his brown eyes. And backed away before the other man could put a gloved hand on him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He knelt in front of him and smiled, but this time in a friendly way. Yuuri looked up and found that his blue eyes had softened, although Yuuri couldn't stop himself from shaking because the adrenaline.

"Uh ... Thanks for ... uh ... help me." Yuuri said, not sure if that was his intention, but he had saved him anyway.

"Oh! You're welcome. I just couldn't let those idiots continue to hurt a boy as cute as you." Yuuri froze at his words. Was the man flirting with him or was it just his normal way of talking? "Ah, you're bleeding!" The man exclaimed with a bit of panic. And before the dark-haired boy could react, he dropped the bat and took the magenta handkerchief from the front of his suit and put it against Yuuri's nose while holding his head with his other hand.

They were in that position for almost a minute in which Yuuri was busier feeling how his blood flowed from his nostrils and his body to begin to ache from the blows. Besides, Yuuri noticed that the handkerchief should be made of silk, but the other man didn't seem to worry that it would be ruined. The man with the blue eyes didn't let go of him until he made sure the bleeding had stopped.

"By the way, you dropped this." Said the man while, from the inside pockets of his suit, pulled a book that Yuuri immediately recognized as one of his mangas. It must have fallen during the pursuit.

"Oh... umm... thanks again... uh ..." Yuuri was about to call him by his name, but he realized he had no idea what his name was.

"Viktor Nikiforov." He provided after saw him hesitate. And he was about to handed the manga to Yuuri when he read the number. "Eeeh?! You have volume 5! Yesterday I tried to buy it but it was sold out! Can you lend it to me?" He prayed with his blue eyes shining and Yuuri looked around, thinking that someone must be playing a joke on him.

It simply couldn't be possible that Viktor Nikiforov, who according to rumors was the leader of a dangerous gang that terrorized the students of his university (a yakusa?), specifically rather the businesses near it; read the same shoujo manga as him. To top it off, that manga has a pretty bad story. If Yuuri continued to buy it, it was only because he just wanted something to read. However, obviously he wasn't going to tell him that...

"Oh, Su-sure!" Yuuri give a small smile, thinking that he didn't want anything to do with a criminal. "In fact..., I'm giving it to you as thank you." When he finished saying that, the man looked at him with his silvery eyelashes wide open. For a moment, Yuuri thought he had offended him and mentally prepared himself to make his legs work again. But gave up when he realized that Viktor's smile had widened so much that it seemed shaped as a heart.

"Thank you!" Viktor hugged the book against his chest. "Nobody had given me a manga before! What is your name?"

"Um... Katsuki Yuuri." He answered after a few seconds of hesitation, knowing that there was no point in trying to hide it because surely Viktor would find a way to know if he was lying.

"Yuuri..." He repeated with a finger on his lips, as if he was savoring it. Then he stood up and offered a hand. "Yuuri, can you walk?"

Yuuri accepted the hand as not be rude, but when he tried to get up, his stomach ached and he sat down again. The silver-haired man then helped him to get up, allowing Yuuri to support an arm on his shoulders and he took his hip. They began to walk after Viktor having asked for his address, without having let go of him.

Along the way Yuuri kept quiet, thinking how bad his luck was for have been stalked by a group of criminals to have been rescued by a kind of mobster, while Viktor was talking cheerfully about his favorite mangas and animes. Yuuri hummed from time to time to let him know that he was listening.

When arriving at his house, Viktor asked him to lend him his cell phone. Yuuri didn't even ask why he want it when he immediately pulled it out of his pants. And when he got it back, he saw that Viktor had put a new contact, 'Vitya «3'

"We'll be in touch, Yuuri." Viktor said and took one of Yuuri's hands to kiss his knuckles. Yuuri blushed and immediately removed it. "Unfortunately, right now I have other issues to attend to." He said and pointing out with his blue gaze at the bat he was carrying, which made Yuuri finally realize that it was covered in red, already dry spots (paint, he prayed).

"A-ah, wait. Your handkerchief..." He said, trying to pretend that none of the above had happened.

"Keep it as a reminder of our first meeting, so I will do with the manga." He said with a smile that Yuuri would swear it seemed affectionate before starting to walk away. However, after a few steps, he stopped and turned to look at the dark-haired boy. "Ah, Yuuri, if someone tries to bother you again, just tell them you're my boyfriend." Viktor winked and then kept walking.

"Ah... Eh? ... Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Katsuki Yuuri wasn't a lucky boy and he always had knew that, but it was something that he had never had complained about it, and he wasn't sure if he should start doing it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [tumblr!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
